Mike's alternate personalities
This article focuses on Mike's alternate personalities. Mike first admits to having Multiple Personality Disorder in Ice Ice Baby, and has been shifting into his various personalities ever since Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!. Mike is aware of his alternate personalities, but says he cannot control them. When another personality takes over, Mike does not remember anything happens during the time in which the personality is active. Within Mike's subconscious a personality is able to detect their particular triggere but not necessarily be able to see the outside world. Mal appears to be an exception as he spontaneously appears and often finishes Mike's sentences. Whenever Mike is about to change personality, he takes a deep breath and bulges out his eyes. Mike tells all of the other contestants that his personalities are part of a comedy routine that he practices, because he does not want anyone to know the truth. Mike and his personalities do not get along well. On their side, this is most likely because they are mere personas deprived of their own bodies and lives. On the other hand, Mike (with the exception of Mal) does not despise them, just their wild antics and inconvenient appearances. Despite the initial resentment held by the first four, they would much rather have Mike as the dominant personality than Mal, the most threatening and malicious of them all. In The Final Wreck-ening; Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba Smith decided it was for the best that Mike should press the reset button in his mind despite knowing they would become one with Mike. They aren't completely gone, though; in the process, their abilities were merged with Mike's, as shown during the final challenge when Mike displayed Svetlana's athleticism. Chester Chester is the first alternate personality introduced. He debuted in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, when the team was trying to cut down the totem pole. Chester is a grumpy old man who has a hunched back, a wrinkled face, one eye shut, and complains about the youth of today. He appears whenever Mike is frustrated. Svetlana Svetlana is a Russian gymnast who debuts in Truth or Laser Shark. She appears primarily whenever Mike is in a physically challenging setting. Speaking in a Russian accent and in third person, she has long eyelashes, thick lips, and a graceful figure. She appears proud and confident in her skills whenever she appears. Jo compliments her on her athletic skills. Svetlana is Mike's only female alternate personality and has unique eye irises. Svetlana also appears in the opening sequence, performing acrobatics in front of Zoey. She first appears during the second challenge of Truth or Laser Shark. When Mike starts giving himself a pep talk, he changes to Svetlana, who finishes Mike's part of the relay with ease. In Food Fright, Svetlana is revealed to be a vegetarian. Vito Vito is a tough and aggressive man who debuts in Ice Ice Baby, a clear homage to Jersey Shore cast-member Michael "The Situation" Sorrentino. Vito comes out whenever Mike takes his shirt off (or, as is most common in the show, it is ripped off, either by accident or because of another person). He enjoys picking fights, flirting, and obsessing over his self-proclaimed "hotness." He also seems a little clueless and lazy at times, the former much to Kotone's annoyance, as seen in Finders Creepers. In Food Fright, Vito is revealed to only eat meat. Whenever he appears, Duncan's theme music is played. This personality likes Anne Maria, as shown throughout the Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He is muscular, always shirtless, and has hair that is gelled back. Vito, just like Anne Maria, is based on the Jersey stereotype. This attraction is disapproved of by Mike, Zoey and Kotone and has subsequently caused a love triangle between Mike, Zoey, and Anne Maria. The first mention of Vito was in Anne Maria's Total Drama Online biography, where she mentioned that her dream date would be with Vito. Mike is shown to not like Vito because he is harder to control than Svetlana and Chester. Unlike the actual scenario, Anne Maria believes Vito is the real personality and Mike is an act that he drops whenever the two of them are alone. Manitoba Smith Manitoba Smith is an adventurous treasure-hunter who debuts in A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste. He is a parody of the fictional archaeologist, Indiana Jones, while his accent and mannerisms parody Australian movie icon "Crocodile" Dundee as well as the late Steve Irwin the Crocodile Hunter. He only appears whenever Mike puts on a hat, which is usually a fedora. Mike undergoes the least amount of physical changes as Manitoba than any other personality. While all the others have at least two identifying features, Manitoba's only one is the hat which manifests him, though his eyes do appear to be permanently narrowed. He has a thick Australian accent and is able to identify unknown things on the ground by tasting them. He is fairly cocky and quick to take charge, but is also quite witty. He is hinted to be rather sexist, saying that the mine carts would be too dangerous for girls, which noticeably upsets both Zoey and Anne Maria. In Food Fright, Manitoba is revealed to not eat food that contains carbohydrates. He is arguably the most intelligent of Mike's personalities (other than Mal), and along with Svetlana is the most resourceful (as Mike and Cameron have voluntarily summoned him). Mal Mal, or known amongst the other personalities as The Malevolent One, is a hidden personality sealed inside Mike's mind and served as the main antagonist of Total Drama All-Stars. Prior to the series, he was incarcerated to the same juvenile prison as Duncan and was one of the most dangerous inmates at the time. At some point after juvie, Mike was able to take control of Mal and he was sealed within his subconscious. Mike's voice arguably changes most drastically when he is Mal. He is shown to have dark circles around his eyes and the normally spiked portion of Mike's hair covering the left eye. Once this personality has risen, Mike is no longer able to transform into the others as Mal has been shown to have chained them to boulders in order to suppress them. Mal is seen shifting himself into an evil version of Svetlana in The Obsta-Kill Kourse, suggesting that that power goes to him when Mike is not in control. Up until Mal officially takes over Mike's body in No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition, almost all of his appearances were at his own will, making him the most spontaneous of all the personalities. Mal has shown great intelligence and physical strength. He set up the eliminations for Shana, Shane, Cameron, Megumi, Courtney, Kotone, Scott and Alejandro and easily beat Izzy, who is a skilled fighter herself, in a boxing match. He is able to perfectly imitate Mike and is very perceptive of other people, as he can tell whether or not they trust him. Kotone, who is a Miko and is aware of Mike's alternate personalities, is aware of his existance because of her constant nightmares of him, even her Ofuda affect him. Alejandro, who is a master manipulator in his own right, noted that Mal's abilities of persuasion were "impressive". He was also revealed to understand Spanish as he knew what Alejandro's surname meant. Mal has been shown to be extremely violent when he gets frustrated, as he broke the confessional camera, attempted to drown Zoey and tried to attack Mike in his mind. It is worth noting that this was only so when he had been alone. Around the others, he was perfectly capable of controlling himself, not wanting them to think that Mike was not himself. He is a bit egotistical as, within the subconscious, he would have items modeled after him and was confident that Mike would not be able to defeat him. See also Category:Characters Category:Character's... articles